With the development of digital home technologies and widespread digitization of consumer electronics (English: Consumer electronics, CE for short) products, an increasing quantity of electronic devices are appearing in a home, and these electronic devices are connected in a wired manner or a wireless manner to form a home area network, so as to implement a function such as content sharing or mutual control.
To implement interworking between and control on various types of electronic devices, an increasing quantity of electronic devices support Universal Plug and Play (English: Universal Plug and Play, UPnP for short) for the implementation. To implement media content sharing among various types of electronic devices in a home, the UPnP Forum (English: Forum) formulates an audio video (English: Audio Vedio, AV for short) standard, and defines a media server (English: Media Server, MS for short) that is used to provide an AV media resource, and a digital media renderer (English: Digital Media Renderer, DMR for short) and a digital media player (English: Digital Media Player, DMP for short) that are used to decode and play media content that comes from the MS, where the digital media renderer and the digital media player are collectively referred to as media play devices.
Currently, a user may switch media content from one media play device to another media play device by using a control device. However, the switched-to media play device cannot inherit a browsing history of the switched-from media play device.